The Collector's Whore
by BringTheHawt
Summary: A teenage Anna makes a sensual bargain with her father's debt-collector ... and the insane man has some filthy plans for the gorgeous female. Smut-fic. Second chapter is very smut-tastic.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Trollop = Whore! My word of the day.

For anyone unfamiliar with 'To Belong' ... Noah Reed = the debt collector = "The Negotiator" = dangerous, evil bastard with a very specific view of women.

As far as the 'To Belong' universe goes, I wanted to do a 'what if' non-canon debt-collection sex scene between Eliz and Noah but the idea of Noah and a teenage Anna eliminated a LOT of issues(Anna has no powers, Anna doesn't have a sexual relationship with Booker so there's no 'emotional/physical cheating' factor).

So, this is just a 'what if' scenario of a daughter trying to protect her father from a violent debt-collector. There's no Elizabeth in this universe, just Anna(18 years old) and Booker(at 36 years) which I believe fits the Bioshock timeline more appropriately than To Belong does.

Here we go, then. Starts off with some introductory plot then evolves into sexing.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**New York City - October 7th, 1910**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

It was a cold, starless night.

From one of New York's many shadows, Anna watched them -her father and this ... tall man.

Throughout the week there had been ... hints that they were in trouble: the occasional ominous comment, a newfound sadness in her father's eyes ... the constant grim lines of his frowns.

She considers her father, Booker, a good man. He had been a great parent ... supportive, loving ... always concerned for her well-being but never overbearing. He had once admitted to her that in his past, before her birth, he done a terrible act he was still having trouble forgiving himself for. She never asked for details. She simply smiled, embraced him and whispered in his ear 'I love you. I'm proud to have you, and I think ... wherever mom is, she's proud too.' The words summoned tears.

Ultimately, he did exceptionally well raising her alone. Especially considering he was still a teenager when she had been born.

It's amazing how one night of weakness, a single night of alcohol and gambling, had put all their happiness at risk.

For months persistent men had been knocking on their door ... and, for months, Booker always managed to send them away or avoid them. Then they sent _this_ man. This broad-shouldered, well-dressed man. The mere image of him convinced her that persistence was far from the worst quality a collector could have.

Her father did not ignore this one.

Payments were made. And one was being made at this exact moment.

The sight of them exchanging an envelope filled her with anxiety. The tall man opened it, and began counting the money.

Anna couldn't dig a lot of information out of Booker regarding this debt-repayment situation. The crafty female only figured out about these biweekly, late night payments by spying on her father. The single comment her father made about the situation was that the collector was a 'cocky bastard,' nothing more.

The concerned girl bit her lip when she saw her father remove a gun from the rim of his pants. For a brief second she thought the matter was about to get violent ... but then her father _handed_ the man his only gun.

It took her a second to realize why.

_Dad's payment was short ... _

The gun was given to make up for the incomplete payment.

She blinked back tears. And as she watched the two men begin to walk opposite directions, her father toward their home and the collector into a dark street beyond her vision, Anna resolved to find answers she knew her father wouldn't provide her.

The determined daughter also resolved to ... help, if necessary. For she loved her father very much.

As soon as Booker had disappeared into their humble home, Anna dashed toward the street she had seen the intimidating collector disappear into.

"Sir, sir!" she shouted into the night, racing through the streets. She caught sight of him just as she was starting to lose her breath.

"Sir! Please wait!"

For better or worse, the man heard her. His motions paused just as he stepped beneath a street lamp. The collector turned toward her and waited.

Anna jogged to him, breathing lightly. As she closed the distance between them, she realized that spying on him from afar had failed to convey exactly how large this man was - possibly a full foot-and-a-half taller than her while possessing a frame with proportional bulkiness. Had she ever laid eyes upon a taller man?

She bit her lip as the man politely removed his hat and smiled lightly at her.

He was ... quite handsome: a blonde with light-colored eyes behind thin-rimmed glasses. Obviously, she couldn't see his bare body, but based on his size ... she imagined a powerful physique beneath those clothes.

_He's a dangerous man, _she reminded herself.

There was a small, cordial bow of his head before the man asked, "how may I assist you, miss ... ?"

"You're Booker DeWitt's collector," she announced, folding her arms about her chest in a poor attempt to ward off the cold night air.

The unnerving man's smile deepened.

"You must be Anna," the man determined aloud, "come join me beneath the lamp light, miss DeWitt. I feel as though I'm conversing with a shadow."

The sound of her name made her wonder exactly how much the man knew of her. She decided to cooperate with the request, hoping to encourage _his_ cooperation.

As the light revealed her, Anna watched his eyes wander. The young female wondered what sort of thoughts he had as he looked her over ... She suddenly felt shy, cheaply-dressed and very small.

_I must look like a desperate tramp standing before an aristocrat ... _

The perceptive man's following words both reassured her and disturbed her at once.

"Don't be bashful; you're beautiful," Reed complimented.

She refused to smile. She wouldn't even acknowledge his comment.

"My name is Noah Reed," he revealed smoothly, "may I ask for the purpose of this approach?"

"He's afraid of you," she murmured, focusing on her father's debt. There was no need to identify who she was referring to.

"He should be," Noah responded honestly.

Anna's heart drooped inside her chest.

"How many more payments does he owe?"

The Negotiator cocked his head to the side before speaking: "this is very bold of you -"

"- please sir," Anna interrupted desperately, "he won't ... tell me anything of these affairs."

"Perhaps out of fear you'd be inspired to act rashly," Noah responded after a short chuckle. He had to give the lovely girl credit: she was very spirited, chasing him down these dark streets to demand information from him ...

"We share a home! He's ... the only family I - "

"-Five payments remain," Reed answered smoothly.

Anna frowned. Five more payments, and her father was already selling personal belongings ...

_He'll never be able to afford the rest ..._

"What happens if he cannot pay?" she asked in a soft tone.

" ... I become unpleasant," Noah responded slyly.

The troubled beauty found herself scowling at the man.

That's when the Negotiator noticed those eyes. They were ... truly a beautiful color.

Reed adopted a light smile when he was able to reclaim his focus. It took effort not to laugh and smirk continuously during conversations such as these ... there was sympathy, too, somewhere in his crippled heart ... but that sort of emotion only existed as a wisp within the Negotiator and was routinely buried beneath that odd sense of humor.

"Your father borrowed money from criminals ... Powerful men," he explained, "these men are paying me well to collect and they have certain ... expectations."

Anna's eyes cast downward sadly. She would have never known how much trouble her father was in if she hadn't spied on him ...

"It's the witching hour ... and these streets are never safe for a young lady such as yourself. Permit me to escort you home - "

" - you accepted his gun as part of his payment," Anna interjected, her self-embrace instinctively tightening.

" ... I did," Noah confirmed.

"You're ... " she blushed slightly, unable to look at the man, "willing to accept ... payments that aren't ... aren't necessarily .. "

Reed then realized what the girl was awkwardly attempting to offer him.

It was a struggle to obscure the wolfish smirk that threatened to surface upon his face. He even looked away from her, attempting to establish self-control ... ultimately, despite his best efforts, amusement touched his eyes and curved his mouth ever-so-slightly.

Well ... the slender brunette was absolutely gorgeous, so the thought of claiming her was certainly rousing.

Still, the youthful beauty seemed ... shy, uncertain. She must be tested. Reed wasn't about to purchase a hotel room for this delicious promise just to have the troubled maiden burst into tears the moment he tried to touch her.

"Tempting proposal," he admitted with a tone of manufactured gentleness, pointedly gazing at her petite figure, "forgive this bold admission, miss DeWitt, but the moment you joined me beneath this light, I've ... imagined exacting various sins upon your body."

Anna's breath caught in her throat. Odd how enticing and alarming those words were at once. She hesitantly turned to face him and, when she noticed the man's leering, all her emotions were further intensified. This was good, yes? He was ... interested in her.

The Negotiator took a step toward her, bringing the pair within inches of each other.

Anna ignored the powerful urge to step back, gathering courage as their eyes united.

"You're eighteen, if I recall correctly ... " as he slowly extended a gloved hand upward to run his knuckles across her pale cheek.

"Yes," she confirmed warily. The touch heightened her apprehension, as did the man's knowledge of her. The perturbed girl wondered if the man knew her birth date ... it wouldn't surprise her if he did.

"You don't strike me as the sort that routinely makes this kind of offer to unfamiliar men ... " Reed pointed out, opening his palm to gently cup her cheek.

"No, sir, I ... " but Anna lacked the heart to finish the thought aloud. She kept the words 'I'm doing this because I love my father' to herself. She tried to find comfort in the man's leather-coated touch ... tried to find comfort in the fact that he was clearly attracted to her, but ultimately both 'comforts' did little to ease her nerves.

"Would I be your first?" he asked, now sliding a thumb across her incredibly full lips - the sort of lips that belonged on a man's body.

_This_ touch stole her breath, and her eyes bashfully ventured away from his.

" ... no," Anna responded hesitantly, briefly wondering if the man had desired an untouched body. The truth was Reed was silently thanking fate. Deflowering virgins was always a bloody mess - one of the few bloody messes he preferred not to have any involvement in. It was difficult enough for experienced women to accommodate a man his size, so pristine females had lost all their allure to him _very_ quickly.

"As a substitute for one of Mr. DeWitt's payments, I intend to keep you the entire evening, Anna," he announced, gently gripping her chin and forcing their gazes together again, "are you able to handle this?"

Anna attempted to encase her wildly-beating heart in steel.

"I can handle it," she promised, gripping fiercely upon her resolve.

"Excellent," he smiled, once again examining that remarkable shade of blue she possessed. A man could drown within such eyes. A man such as Noah would enthusiastically drown within such eyes.

"I have stipulations," she announced.

"Go on."

"You are ... not to release inside me," she insisted firmly, "you're not allowed to hurt me and if I tell you to stop ... you absolutely must ... without hesitation, question or complaint."

"You seem to have a very high opinion of me," Noah quipped after a short chuckle, removing his hand from her.

"You've admitted you're a dangerous man," she responded, taking a small step back, re-wrapping herself in that heat-conserving self-embrace, " ... and father says you're a bastard."

"Debtors are never particularly fond of me," Reed retorted with a wink, starting to unbutton his suit jacket.

"What ... are you ... " she murmured, wide-eyed, as the strange man stripped off that outermost layer of clothing. The act confirmed her silent suspicion ... even beneath the dress-shirt that remained, one could tell the man had an incredibly brawny physique. The attracted female thought for a brief, silly moment that he intended to undress and begin their exchange right there on the sidewalk. Perhaps this irrational assumption was the result of the lusty imaginings that were starting to enter her mind.

"Cold night," He commented as he wrapped his jacket about her shoulders. The oversized jacket nearly fit her like a knee-length dress, and the boldness of the deed, along with her own wild thoughts, forced her to flush slightly.

"Shall we, then?" Reed asked, offering his muscular arm.

She linked her own arm with his before hesitantly inquiring: " ... Will you ... allow me to work off my father's entire debt?"

"That's a lot of money, miss DeWitt," Noah commented smoothly as he led her to his car, "we'll see how this evening goes."

She had put on a good show when they had made this arrangement ... but now that Noah had accepted her offer, several anxieties plagued her. What if he accepts her body but then demands a full payment from her father anyway? What if she ... performs inadequately and he refuses to accept this exchange for the final four payments? What if he hurts her, despite their arrangement? What if he has no intention of allowing her to return home?

When they reached the car, Reed opened the passenger-side door for her. She stared at the vehicle for a moment, before turning her gaze toward him.

_What am I doing? I don't know this man; I don't know what he's capable of._

Her hesitance forced another smile from him. Noah leaned downward so that he could whisper in her ear: "This will be the night you think of whenever a man touches or tastes you. This night. I will use, exhaust and satisfy your body in a way no other man can. That I promise you."

The words made Anna a little breathless.

She again wondered:_ What am I doing? He's dangerous ... _

But every rational thought that entered her mind seemed to instantly abandon her. At this intimate proximity, she imagined kissing his neck, she even started to press forward to do so, but the man pulled back to gaze down at her. He was smirking, as usual. And handsome, as usual. That strong arm slithered about her petite form, effortlessly pulling her into his stout body. Instinctively, her palms pressed against his chest. She breathed out when gloved fingers once again traced along her mouth ...

"Before this night of ours is over, Anna ... these lips of yours will scream my name."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

There was a fancy hotel room with gorgeous furnishings and an enormous bed.

There was expensive wine. Noah told Anna to relax as he offered her a glass of it.

He distracted her with questions. Questions on a variety of subjects: boyfriends, her limited sexual experience, her childhood, her living situation ...

Anna, sitting on the bed, was finishing her third glass of wine when she realized Reed had never poured a drink for himself.

"Why am I drinking?" She asked timidly. What the concerned female really meant was, 'why aren't you drinking?' ... but her thoughts weren't translating into spoken words properly.

Noah smiled, plucked the glass from her hand and set it on the nightstand.

"Lie back," he instructed.

She hesitantly obeyed, clutching the sheets with her hands. Again, she felt her heart quicken.

Noah knelt upon the bed, above her body. She tried not to squirm as leather gloves reached beneath her worn, faded dress and peeled off her stockings. A gasp escaped her when a single finger traced along her womanly entrance.

"A sweet little maiden such as yourself is a rare delight for a man like me," Noah admitted as he gripped her hips and effortlessly lifted her.

"Mr. Reed ... " She called out as they repositioned. Soon Noah was seated on the edge of the bed with his gorgeous prize straddling his lap, facing away from his body.

Anna breathed deeply as she watched those hands roll up the fabric of her dress until her pussy was fully exposed. The touch of leather slid slowly across each one of her pale thighs. She squirmed, instinctively pressing back into his taut chest, as he rubbed his gloved palms into her legs.

"Have any decadent fantasies you'd care to share with me, sweet Anna?" he murmured in her ear as he squeezed and pinched her thighs, "I could tie you up ... perform a role for you ... perhaps invite a third participant. Would you enjoy bucking beneath two men? Or would you prefer the comfort of a second female ... - "

" - I ... - "

" - some women _desire_ subjugation ... they want to be controlled, embarrassed, used ... " he chuckled softly, nuzzling into her cheek, "I enjoy such women."

This is when those gloved fingers moved to her cunt. Again, she squirmed, as he traced circles on her sensitive flesh. The touch of leather provided a unique experience compared to the touch of skin ... and she sighed as a delicious warmth began to develop within her body.

"Mr. Reed, I ... I just want to pleasure you and-"

"-A few women," as one of his hands ventured upward ... sliding from her thigh to travel up to her neck and gripped it lightly, "have even asked me to squeeze their neck."

She wanted to huff out an anxious protest but instead breathed out a sigh as a gloved finger started to gently rub against her clit. That hand on her neck turned her head to the side than upward ... forcing her to look at the handsome collector.

"Holding one's neck ... what a request to make of a man like me," he murmured, before leaning down to claim those sensuous lips. Two large fingers sliding inside her dripping pussy forced her to moan into the man's mouth ... which provided him the opportunity deepen their kiss.

It was a sensual trap ... a delicious web. Those fingers wiggling within her hole, that hand lightly fastened about her neck, his mouth upon hers, her back pressing into his muscular chest. She's beginning to think he wants to claim her entire body, and she's beginning to think she'd very much enjoy that.

Anna surprised even herself when she found her tongue playing against his, but then the touch inside her pussy distracted her. Reed was pumping those fingers into her body now ... and she marveled at how sticky she was becoming by his touch.

Noah pulled back from the kiss to look at her before asking once more: "what's your fantasy, sweet Anna?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but all that came out were soft breaths.

"Tell me," he urged huskily as a third finger began to slip within her pulsing twat. The increased pressure within her body made her gasp.

"I ... I don't ... "

"Uncertain?" Noah asked as his grip on her neck eased, allowing lustful blues to look away from him.

She still couldn't form words. Anna's eyes shifted toward her own pussy ... entranced by the sight of those gloved fingers shoving into her. Her body was beginning to feel ... _warm_.

"Well, we've all night to experiment on you," as Noah pressed his cheek into her temple and stroked her neck, "don't we?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The truth was she had only had three sexual experiences before this night. All three were with the same young man - and he was also inexperienced. She knew that pleasure was supposed to peak in an explosive manner ... but she had yet to achieve such a height.

Anna's legs were on the handsome man's shoulders. She couldn't keep her thighs from squeezing together whenever his tongue pressed into her clit, as though her body wanted to trap the collector's head before her pussy.

The sweet maiden's inexperience showed. It was easy to illicit the sexiest reactions from her body: blushes, squirms, moans. She couldn't even remember the exact moment Noah's fingers were exchanged with his tongue ... but that warm, wet appendage was a stark contrast to the firm, gloved fingers that had been jabbing inside her.

He paused to breathe a sigh upon her moistened flesh ... it produced a tingling sensation in her clit that made her quiver.

"Uh, oh!" she moaned out as that tongue slipped into her entrance. Anna blushed furiously, thinking the act was dirty but incredibly, incredibly pleasurable. That tongue alternated between multiple sensual tasks; it pumped her cuntlips open repeatedly, it wiggled inside her, it occasionally returned to her clit for licks and kisses.

And, in those moments of building pleasure, she _forgot_. She forgot he was a dangerous man, she forgot that this was being done over money, and she forgot many, though not all, of her anxieties.

Her body felt warm, so warm. And his touch was forcing a delicious pulse within her pussy.

"I'm, I'm going to," Anna murmured as the muscles of her thigh tensed.

Reed removed his mouth from her slickened cunt. She verbalized a loud protest, which caused the man to chuckle before he again slid three sizable fingers into her pussy. He moved on the bed, fingering her as he aligned their torsos together.

If she wasn't so close to orgasming, the act may have resurrected her shyness. The man was still dressed and wore a look that simultaneously managed to be both smug and lusty. In contrast, she was entirely bare and incredibly needy.

"Anna ... I _must_ share this taste of yours, " Reed decided before snatching her chin with his freehand and pressing that juice-coated tongue into her mouth. The female was too focused on the intense throbbing of her cunt to form an opinion on the act. She simply accepted him, and she _did_ taste herself ... a touch of sweetness, a pinch of salt ... a surprisingly inoffensive flavor.

She groaned into his mouth. Her back arched as her cunny twitched - those three fingers spreading her as much as a decent-sized cock would have.

Noah pulled back to observe her with a soft smirk. He thought her gorgeous when he first laid eyes on her, but this heated, heavy-eyed expression on her pretty face was simply divine.

Anna cried out, grabbing at the man's arms as though she feared she was about to float away. Those fingers were pumping her when she finally peaked ... a delicious burst of pleasure that created a sharp, tingling warmth in her pussy, in the tips of her breasts.

Reed sighed. What an intoxicating sight: that lovely body trembling with pleasure.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Anna was in his lap, again. She sat sideways this time.

Reed had one hand cupping the curve of her rump, the other was squeezing one of her breasts.

She looped an arm around his neck and shoulder, sighing softly.

Though slightly tipsy, Anna's brain was still functional. And she realized that even though this was an evening where she was supposed to be servicing him ... he hadn't even taken off his clothes yet, much less used her body for his own pleasure.

"Don't you ... want me?" She asked shyly, pressing her face into his chest so she wouldn't have to look at him.

Reed chuckled, using his hold on her to reposition that lovely little body so that her rump pressed against the ample erection restrained within his pants. Again, she blushed.

"Miss DeWitt, don't mistake patience for disinterest," he admonished, fondling her with that leather touch. Truth be told, he wasn't going to rush sex with such a small, inexperienced female ... He needed that gorgeous little body pliant, wet and aroused, otherwise he wasn't going to be able to fit inside that undoubtedly tight hole without hurting her. Hence the lengthy sexual preparation ...

And the alcohol.

Anna pulled back from his chest so she could look up at the tall man.

"You're ... really large, aren't you?" she asked anxiously as the truth of the situation dawned upon her.

"I'm proportional," Reed responded with a wink, "let's see how your fare, my dear." He then lifted her body and twisted so he could lay her beautiful body down upon the bed.

Anna's heart quickened as she was eased onto her back. As he hovered above her body, she glanced at his neck and collarbone, and the sight reminded her that the handsome man should be naked.

"I want ... to see you ... " Anna murmured, fingers moving toward his dress-shirt. The aroused female fumbled with those buttons and only managed to undo two of them as Noah's hands eased her legs as far apart as possible.

"Stay like this," he instructed, patting her thighs.

Then his mouth was upon hers again - a surprisingly sensual kiss. Anna hooked her arms about his neck, sighing against his lips.

It was a distraction, of course. She didn't hear the unzipping of his pants, had nearly forgotten about the impending penetration as that bulging pricktip touched the wet entrance of her pussy.

She felt the pressure of his heated flesh against her, but her snug hole resisted the intrusion. Anna bit her lip when she felt two gloved fingertips, perhaps his thumbs, help spread her cunt.

Reed's second attempt to ease his cock into her wet warmth was successful.

"Oh!" she cried out. That swollen dick split her open and it was a struggle to keep herself from instinctively closing her legs. The intense stretching _burned_, and her once eager pussy now throbbed in protest of the fleshy invasion.

The distressed girl whimpered, eyes snapping shut. Irrational fears began to plague her ... that massive body was going to break her, that cock was going to tear her open, her pussy would be ruined.

Noah paused to observe her. His own thickness was bothersome at these times; the petite female only had about three inches of him lodged within her ... and she had squirmed and whimpered like further penetration would be agony.

"Calm yourself," he insisted, "the discomfort will pass."

Then the criminal eased his prick out an inch before slowly pushing deeper inside her. It took remarkable self-control not to slam himself inside her ... she was such a snug fit for his dick.

"It's ... so thick ... " Anna breathed, attempting to keep her legs spread as widely as possible.

Reed continued his pattern of small retractions followed by slightly deeper plunges - it led to a slow, sensual climb within her body. When about six inches of his engorged cock speared her tight little snatch, he ceased the progression and gently began sliding in and out of her.

Gentle. Quite gentle. Anna didn't think such a brawny man was capable of being gentle.

She'd later decide this gentleness was a deception. But, at the moment, she was enured by it. He held her shoulders, whispered a few compliments and, yes, the discomfort _was _passing. She was loosening for him ... becoming incredibly wet. Her whimpers had shifted into repeated moans.

Noah pulled upward and away from her body, adopting a kneeling position. Those hands gripped her hips to pull her entire body along the length of his hefty prick. Anna's back arched as the internal walls of her cunt contorted around him. It felt like he was pressing into her stomach.

"Not ... not all the way," but as she spoke, she felt his balls bump against her flesh. Anna groaned, closed her eyes, shifted as much as the man's hands and that oversized cock would allow.

The man then chuckled. It was soft and short, but felt out-of-place to Anna's ears. Still straining around the length of his dick, blue eyes revealed themselves and glanced at the odd man.

"Anna, my dear Anna," Reed called out, watching her with a smirk, "how does a demure lass such as yourself accommodate a man my size so effortlessly? Are you truly as inexperienced as you claimed?"

Her lips parted but no response was given. This change in the collector's personality disturbed her ... especially since it correlated with complete impalement on the man's prick.

"You've the demeanor of a maiden but the body of a harlot," Noah laughed as he pulled himself from her pussy, and the removal brought both a protest and a cheer from her twitching cunt.

"I require a second demonstration," he announced mirthfully.

"Mr. Reed ... !" she called out anxiously as her body was lifted. There was the sound of his _laughter _once again. He _laughed_ as he carried her to the hotel room's large vanity. She squirmed as he bent her over the dresser, again lifting her hips.

The image she spied in the dresser's mirror embarrassed her. Her image: a petite, naked, wide-eyed female, pert breasts pressing into the dresser's surface as she squirmed. Then there was the Negotiator standing behind her ... a demon-sized man, still dressed, moving with seductive confidence. Her beautiful blue eyes snapped shut when she felt his cockhead touch her flesh.

"Oh, Ah!" she cried out as he jammed into her pulsing cunny. It took Reed two thrusts to bury himself fully within her body.

"This body ... are you some sort of budding trollop, Anna?" Noah breathed lustfully, easing back slightly so he could see the union of their genitals. It may be his favorite view in the world: his thick prick forcing apart swollen, pinkened pussylips. Stretched and stuffed ... her father would be so proud.

"I must share this image," Reed decided suddenly when he noticed her closed eyes in the mirror.

Again he lifted her, so very very effortlessly, until her back pressed into his chest. A hand slithered to hold one of her legs upward before he whispered in her ear: "_Look_, Anna."

She did. It was the first time she had seen his cock. Obscenely large, slickened with her juices ... disappearing between her thighs. How the hell did he manage to force it inside her?

"Oh, it's too big," Anna squealed and wiggled, thinking this intrusion must have permanently loosened her body.

"Ludicrous claim; it fits perfectly," Noah corrected with a playful smirk, easing her back upon the dresser, holding her ass upward, "perhaps it's my turn to demonstrate."

So thrilled he was that he could implant himself fully within her petite body, Noah fucked her deeply. It was a measured pace: he'd slowly pull a few inches from her sloppy cunny before stabbing vigorously back within her.

The sounds of Anna's gasps and groans filled the man's ears. Her slick hole squeezed him so thoroughly, twitched around his heavy prick.

Noah, again, spied in the mirror that her eyes were closed as she endured his deep thrusting. He lodged fully within her cunt before leaning downward to whisper in her ear: "We're an attractive pair. You must look."

She opened her eyes and, via the mirror, looked into his, breathing softly. He looked so very smug and handsome. And the truth was she wasn't immune to this carnal union. Her pussy was once again embracing that delicious throb.

"Look at yourself: so truly beautiful," Reed complimented as he watched her eyes, reaching about to grab at one of her breasts.

Her gaze moved from him to herself ... was it vanity that led her to silently agree with his words? Her own heated, strained look, the way her chest heaved with her sharp breaths, the sight of his fingers tugging at her nipple, the careless way her hair fell upon her shoulders. Suddenly she was entranced by the image of their coupling, it nearly pulled her attention entirely away from the grotesque but pleasurable internal stretching she was experiencing.

"I'm a fortunate man to have discovered this receptive body of yours," Noah remarked, once again thrusting into her tight warmth, "you've become so wet for me, sweet Anna."

They continued. Anna felt her pleasure expand and envelope her. She watched her one breast sway in their mirrored image, saw the other get fondled by a gloved hand, felt that prick plunge into her depths again and again. She felt so full. So completely, absolutely, unapologetically stuffed by his cock. And her body seemed to start begging for it ... coating him with her fluids, massaging his entire length. She saw stars each time he slapped into her pelvis, a burst of air-sapping pleasure.

"Mr ... Reed!" Anna called out as that delicious tremor once again claimed her hot body.

"What if this single night doesn't satiate me, Anna?" Noah asked huskily, still pumping , "what if I decide I want this body sprawled within my sheets each night?

The words summoned her anxieties once more as she twitched and trembled beneath him.

"How do I claim you, Anna?" he continued, motions becoming more erratic, "how do I ensure I have access to this body _whenever_ I crave it?"

"Mr. Reed ... " she huffed out as an intoxicating soreness developed within her exhausted pussy.

Now Noah's audible breaths joined the sounds of her gasps and moans. He continued spearing her deeply, focusing on his own pleasure. That grip on Anna's breast and hip squeezed fiercely ... and within a few minutes he pulled his juice-slickened shaft from her incredible body and multiple ropes of cum burst upon her milk-white thighs.

After the physical thrill of his orgasm passed, Noah sighed deeply, patting her back with a smile. He released his hold of her body and straightened his posture, watching the pale female slide limply upon the dresser's surface. Such a wonderful body she possessed. Who'd have known he could condition her to accept his size so easily?

"Such an impressive performance ... " he commented as he lifted two fingers and pressed them into her pristine backhole, "it leaves me _truly_ optimistic over the remainder of this evening ... "

Anna tensed at the words and this unexpected intrusion inside her rear. Once more their eyes connected in the mirror. Anxiety met amusement.

"I'm going to tie you up, Anna. You'll enjoy it; I promise," Noah vowed, gently easing his fingers deeper inside her.

"Mr. Reed," Anna breathed as her back entrance formed an intense grip on those intruding fingers, "I haven't -"

" - now, now, Miss DeWitt," he scolded, again patting her back, "open up."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Author's Note:** Potential to make a chapter 2 if people are interested! As always, I love/cherish reviews. Hope you guys enjoyed this. *crosses fingers* Not many people seem to like my sex scenes lol.

It was kind of cool to write Noah with a more submissive female ... cause if I ever end up writing a sex scene with him and Elizabeth, it's gonna be an explosive/fiery power-struggle(which Noah would probably lose).

Next update will probably be Carnality with a really cute/sexy one-shot of Elizabeth/Booker. Then I'll start hammering out the tenth chapter of To Belong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Lots of sex. Noah's dirty, Anna's naughty. Some character development later in the chapter. Enjoy!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was like the sort of scenario that was supposed to stay in a woman's darkest fantasies: wrists tied to a bedpost ... a dangerous man looming above her ... a large cock spreading her insides. Though the collector was still in his dress-shirt and unzipped pants ... in a woman's fantasy such a body would be entirely revealed.

Still ... their coupling was generating the most delicious sensations within Anna's body. She arched her back and tugged at her cloth restraint as that prick slid against her inner walls.

"It's so big," she breathed again, legs wide. Thick and long and hard. It was a very insistent prick. It told her body, 'you need to spread _this_ widely to accept me, you need to_ soak _me with fluids or your skin will burn, you need to take me _entirely_ over and over until I'm finished with you ' ... and her body's response was 'yes, yes, _yes_.'

Noah smirked at Anna, almost casual with his thrusting. She was _tight_. She still didn't seem how to relax her pussy properly for his questing cock and he could subsequently feel the conflict of her body ... sometimes she'd grip him, sometimes she struggle to loosen for the fleshy penetration, sometimes her hips would shift as though she wanted to escape him. But, she'd learn, and Noah was always patient with his partners ... Surely after a night-full of deliberate-paced fucks, he'd be able ream Anna properly before the morning.

His eyes had been drawn to the image of her bound wrists, the way they flexed with his movements... it was a very erotic image - one that made his dick pulse.

Noah's vision then refocused onto his petite partner's face. She was a pretty little thing - long lashes, luscious lips - but her beautiful eyes ... they were clenched shut, again. Apparently she had a penchant for closing her eyes during sex.

Noah didn't like that; it was a behavior that must be un-learned. His motions paused after he implanted his thick shaft fully within her wet cunt.

"Why'd ... Why'd you stop moving?" Anna frustratedly murmured after a few seconds of this pause. She still didn't open her eyes, but she squirmed and, again, shifted her wrists against their cloth bindings. She did like the feel of his entire cock pressed into her ... touching her at a depth she fully believed no other man would ever reach inside her, but she needed friction to turn this incredible warmth she was feeling into that burst of pleasure she longed for.

Anna's toes curled as she attempted to move her hips, but the collector's large hand was on her hip ... holding her in place.

Noah held back a chuckle as gloved fingers reached to her right breast. He gave that flesh a few teasing touches before securing her nipple between two of his fingers.

Anna shuddered at the touch ... and instinctively arched as though she wanted to present her breast to him. She sighed when she felt his thumb rub along the tip of her nipple.

But his following words distracted her: "are you imagining another man?"

Her eyes finally opened. Anna had to crane her neck to confront the man's slate-colored stare. Despite his words, he still appeared entirely confident.

"No, of course - " she temporarily lost her words when Noah shifted his hips to jab a quick thrust into her body.

Anna closed her eyes and moaned sharply as her pussy twitched around that engorged cock. She swallowed: "of course not, Mr. Reed."

Noah squeezed then tugged at that nipple. The act brought another squirm from his gorgeous partner - which encouraged Noah to further massage and pull at the tip of her breast.

"Do you consider me unattractive?" he asked, observing her face.

Her eyes opened again, but she didn't look at him. She didn't understand the purpose of these words. A shy expression touched her face.

"You're ... certainly aware that you're an attractive man, Mr. Reed," she replied quietly.

"Then keep your eyes available to my own," Noah instructed, free hand leaving her hip to gently grab her chin and force their gazes together, "this evening, they belong to me."

She breathed, looking at the handsome man. A part of her wanted to go ahead and nod so he'd resume fucking her simmering pussy ... but these words presented her an opportunity she _needed_ to take advantage of.

"If you desire my eyes," she returned hesitantly, pointedly shifting her sight toward the two undone buttons of his dress-shirt, "perhaps you should permit them more to gaze upon."

Noah smirked. There was some boldness within her subtle request. Some fire. He had nearly forgotten that somewhere within this bashful maiden was a female with enough spirit to race after an incredibly large and supposedly dangerous man at night in New York's oft unkind streets.

"Ah," he acknowledged simply, before suddenly pulling himself out of her. Anna sighed at the loss of stimuli ... the removal of his cock left her feeling empty and desperate. She nearly asked him to return, but her lustful curiosity needed to be satiated.

Anna bit her own lip as she watched him leave the bed and stand. With swift, mechanical precision, Noah finished unbuttoning and removing his shirt. Anna watched Noah peel off both his dress-shirt and undershirt to reveal his incredible physique - perhaps her degree of lust for the criminal should shame her, but she was mesmerized ... It was almost ridiculous how sculpted and perfect he appeared: the sight of his taut muscle, the undeniable power he possessed, the occasional scar on his pale skin that promised he was, indeed, a man who was more than simply familiar with violence.

He hadn't used a fraction of his obvious strength on her, she realized.

The bulky man removed everything but his glasses and his gloves, and the sight of that proud prick standing above two muscular thighs made Anna's heart race and pussy drip.

She had taken this man inside her body. How did he fit? How did she receive pleasure from him? His body looked like a weapon, like he was specifically designed to maim the people he touched.

Anna pulled at her restraint almost desperately as wild, lewd impulses overwhelmed her.

"I want ... I want to touch you," she breathed. She wanted to run her fingers across all that rigid muscle and lick each one of his scars.

Noah chuckled, hands moving to his hips as he gazed down at the heated female. Booker DeWitt had produced a very naughty daughter - he made a mental note to thank the man.

"Untie me," Anna insisted, trying to wriggle her wrists from their cloth confines, "untie me, I want to touch you."

Noah tilted his head to the side, glasses glinting in the dim light. He watched her with a silent smirk.

Anna's frustrations grew when it became clear the man wasn't going to respond her request.

"You," with audible irritation in her voice, "you touch me as though I'm glass. You mustn't! You said this night would be like no other, I believe you, but you mustn't continue touching me as though I'll fall apart in your hands ... I want your strength ... "

Noah wasn't immune to her words, but the silly girl did not fully understand what she was asking for.

"Little one, less than thirty minutes ago - "

But Anna had no interest in his reasons for being gentle. She extended her right leg toward him, he was standing close enough that she could press the pads of her toes into his inner thigh. It was the only form of physical contact she could initiate with her hands bound.

" - Please, Mr. Reed," she whispered, using her eyes, eyes that she now understood had a profound effect on the man, "I want you. Let me touch you, please. Let me - "

A sharp, mirthful huff escaped Noah's throat. He reached a hand toward her cloth binding, undoing the knot that kept her in place with a single tug.

"Sweetest little harlot I've ever enjoyed," the collector murmured, reaching for her precious body. Noah gripped onto her, one hand on her side and the other underneath one of her legs. It took no effort to hoist the small female upward into his chest.

Anna instinctively wrapped her legs about his torso and there they were - Noah standing and Anna clinging to him - chest to chest. She sighed as she pressed her breasts into unyielding muscle; it was nothing for a man this strong to hold her petite form.

"You have a demon's body ... " Anna whispered as her hands slid across his broad chest. Her lips touched a thin, four-inch scar on his right shoulder.

Noah smirked as he held her. A monster's body. A beast's body. A demon's body. It wasn't the first time he had heard an accusation of such an ilk.

"You're a sinful little one," Noah replied, voice rough, "it's amusing that this encounter was your _plan_ all along ... Approach a dangerous stranger, offer yourself to him, join him in his car ... "

Anna eased back in his arms to look at him as he continued to speak. Was he trying to frighten her? That smirk of his discomforted her, and his grip on her thighs was tightening.

"... part your thighs for him, allow him to tie you up, _beg_ for him. - What's wrong, dear Anna?" he teased, "why have you stopped touching me? Because you now understand that I can either snap or crush every reasonably sized bone in your body?"

As he spoke that final question, he peeled her legs off his torso and tossed her onto the bed.

Anna quickly sat upward, gazing at him.

"You're trying to scare me," she accused, instinctively drawing her knees up to her chest. Trying wasn't the appropriate term - she _was_ scared.

_He's not going to hurt me ... he said he wouldn't hurt me ... _

Wait. Did he actually make any promises? Was he the sort of man that kept promises?

"Say it again, Anna," Noah insisted before surging forward and grabbing at her slim legs.

"Mr. Reed, I ... I know you're trying to - "

He ignored those words, dragging her to his body.

" - tell me you find me attractive. Tell me you desire my strength, my demon body, as you say," as he parted her legs to move himself between them, setting his erection upon her moist cuntlips, "You're not glass ... tell me once more that you can _handle_ me."

Anna unwittingly closed her eyes, her thigh muscles tightening. She must be insane, she was getting aroused. How could this anticipation arise within her alongside fear?

_If I tell him to stop, he will ..._

"Look at me," Noah insisted.

Anna obeyed, and her blue eyes were honest - they revealed desire.

_Don't tell him to stop ..._

"Silly little nymph," Noah accused with a mocking smirk before jamming inside her.

Anna groaned loudly, writhing in pleasure.

Ten minutes ago, Noah had silently pledged to gift Anna several sensual, careful fucks until she was ready for a more forceful screw. Funny that she could force him to toss aside that plan with a handful of words.

The powerful man plowed her properly, this time.

Earnest moans and the occasional squeal escaped Anna's lips as Noah sharply shoved into her depths. He'd pull back until only his throbbing pricktip remained with her before promptly stuffing her again.

Anna adored the sensations she was experiencing ... the feeling of being stretched out, the feeling of absolute fullness, the feeling of pulsing pleasure that emerged in her cunt. It was so lewd, so delicious ... her legs spread as widely as possible to take this goliath's pistoning cock. Those gloved hands were firmly set upon her hips, and he tugged her along the length of his prick as he thrusted forward. The repeated slapping between their pelvises produced sparks in her eyes.

For Noah, the sweet little vixen was impossible not to look at. The way her breasts shook as she twisted on his cock, the way her lips moved as she gasped, panted, moaned ... And her eyes. She kept them open, this time. Quite beautiful - brimming with both vulnerability and desire.

There were moments where Anna believed the man was about to lose control of himself. Moments where he gripped her a little too fiercely, or plunged into her snug hole a little too harshly. She'd squeal when this happened, and Noah would ease up ever-so-slighty when he heard that sound.

"I feel you ... I feel you all the - ... all the way inside me," she moaned.

Noah wanted to laugh as he slammed inside her tight snatch. Anna clamped onto his engorged prick as though she never wanted to part with it. What an incredible body she had. What a _ridiculous_ body she had. The petite female shouldn't be able to tolerate his size and this forceful thrusting as though she were a seasoned whore. It was as though the damn female's eager, perfect-sized cunt was designed for him.

For the lustful female, the pleasure built quickly. Of course the collector could fuck her like this - with intensity, with unrelenting motions. Anna didn't have to contribute ... he just kept dragging her across his cock as he surged forward. She was trembling, twisting, panting, moaning. She was losing her mind. Multiple points of her body were twitching and pulsing and the heat between her thighs was beginning to consume her. Anna choked out an incredibly loud moan as an intense orgasm coursed through her

Reed chuckled and continued vigorously screwing that glutted pussy. He held back for a few additional minutes, reaming the sloppy hole of an exhausted woman satiated one of his darker appetites, before he pulled out from her. A few jerks from his hand was all he needed to complete his pleasure. A shudder moved along his spine as that prick swelled up and cum burst from him ... spraying upon the embarrassed female's lovely breasts and slender stomach.

"So lewd," Anna accused, flushing, panting softly. She gazed up at the powerful man as a hand hesitantly moving to touch some of the sticky fluid that had landed upon her chest.

"Little fox," Noah smirked before promising: "I'm far from being finished with you."

He reached down to grab the surprised female and flipped her about, pressing her facedown against the mattress.

Anna bit her lip as she felt him lean over her.

"Do you trust me, sweet little Anna?" Noah murmured in her ear.

She turned her head to the side so she could look into gray eyes.

" ... I shouldn't," she softly replied.

"No," he confirmed, pressing a chuckle into her hair, "you truly shouldn't."

Then a hand was on her back, holding her body down, and she felt his weight shift upon the bed. She watched as he reached toward the floor, reaching into the medicine bag he had brought into the hotel room upon their arrival. A jar of petroleum jelly was retrieved from this bag. There was more movement beyond her view, then she saw Noah reach for the bottle of wine on the nightstand.

"What are you doing?!" she squeaked nervously.

"Oh," Noah smirked, removing the bottle's cork, "thought you could use more wine ... "

"I don't want any - "

She didn't finish the statement. A shocked groan passed her lips as she felt the cold glass-neck of the wine bottle press into her rear hole. He had covered the bottleneck with that jelly, which facilitated the ease of shoving a few inches of it inside her. She gasped - there was too many new sensations for her: the slick feel of the jelly, the hard and smooth surface of the bottle, the cold fluid that spilled into her insides.

"Mr. Reed! Why would you ... - "

" - don't ever do this on your own," Noah instructed, removing the bottle once he was satisfied with the amount of wine he had poured inside her. He set it aside before patting her back. With a smirk, he informed her: "it can be very dangerous."

"All right, one: I would never do this to myself!" Anna huffed, squirming underneath that hand and trying to aim a glare at the large man, "and two, why - "

But Anna's question was cut short by a sharp dizziness that suddenly seized her. It passed, after a moment, but a moment of it was enough to leave her feeling extremely unnerved.

Then she felt two jelly-coated fingers press into her rump. Her hole squeezed him.

"Mr. Reed. You're a ... very bad man ... " she whispered, but the eroticism of the scenario was beginning to make her pussy throb. The colossal criminal was going to take her in a place no one else has with that meaty prick of his ... and it seemed like he was willing to do whatever it took to prepare her for the claim he was about to make.

"This whore-body of yours inspires me, Anna," Noah admitted, easing his fingers back and forth inside her, "it's an excellent financial opportunity. A beautiful miracle such as yourself could reap clients' wallets with ease ... "

She found herself imagining the scenario, and felt instantly shameful for that. It was Mr. Reed's fault. He's a devil, and he's the one stirring up this lustful insanity inside her. Of course a woman would have filthy thoughts when her backhole was being stretched ...

"I'd advertise you to the largest of men, of course," Noah revealed with a smirk, "my demure trollop, with a sinful body that could accept _any _man. - Would you enjoy that, Anna? Lying on your back for this city's largest men?"

"Of course I ... I wouldn't ..." she murmured, having difficulty plucking out the appropriate words to rebuke the lewd suggestion. She whimpered and tried to relax when a third finger was added ...

"Do consider my proposal. I'd be a benevolent manager," he announced mirthfully, wiggling his fingers within her jelly-slickened tunnel, "though I'd certainly feel obligated to remind you at the end of each work day that my demon-body can please you more than anyone else's can."

"You ... say the worst words," Anna accused quietly, shuddering. Her mind was beginning to feel odd, fuzzy ... was it the alcohol that he had recently poured inside her? Was it already affecting her body?

Noah worked her hole with his fingers, sometimes thrusting them, sometimes twisting them within her. After several minutes, her body became accommodating. Her hole was pliant as his digits moved within, and she'd occasionally breathe a moan and shift her hips as though she wanted more. Lord, he was already fully erect again ... the pretty female stirred desire within him without any effort. Noah pulled away from her, grabbing that jar of jelly and thoroughly coating his hardened prick with its contents.

Anna's body already felt warm. A fogginess had set in her mind. She needed to tell Mr. Reed that she never wanted to be in a room with either him or a bottle of wine ever again. She was conscious of the bed shifting again. Noah moved to lay down next to her, on his side, and gripped her hip to gently pull her into his chest: a spooning position. She felt his slick erection press into her hip - the feel of it filled her with that familiar mix of fear and anticipation.

"No one would ever hurt you," Noah stated suddenly.

In the oddly intimate embrace, Anna twisted and craned her neck upward to aim a confused look toward him. It was strange to see him so ... serious, and her curiosity replaced all other emotions.

"If you were tied to my name," Noah explained, snaking a hand underneath one of her legs to lift it, "if you worked the streets under my employ ... no man in this city would ever endeavor to rob or harm you. You'd belong to a man no one would dare cross."

Anna bit her inner cheek as she observed him for a long moment; he was so incredibly peculiar. A part of her wondered if he had been thinking of someone else when he spoke those words.

"You're a coin, Mr. Reed," Anna accused, "each moment leaves me wondering whether I'll see heads or tails."

Noah released an amused huff before pressing his swollen cock between the cheeks of her backside: "a woman should only do this with a man she trusts."

"You've put enough wine in my rump to compromise my judgment," she replied dryly, lifting her leg from his grip so he could reposition himself.

Noah chuckled deeply.

"It's certainly loosened your lips ... along with other areas of your body," he teased, using his now-free hand to guide his greased-up prick against her back entrance.

Anna held her breath. It took a few firm prods before Noah successfully slid a few inches of himself into her cramped hole.

"Oh!" She cried out loudly, "oh, I can't, I can't ... it's too big, Mr. Reed - "

Her hole formed a fierce, unrelenting grip on that intruding cock. Noah's muscular arm slithered beneath her body and bent at the elbow, placing his forearm before her face.

"Bite," he commanded. She did. Hard enough to draw blood from him, but she wouldn't even realize that immediately. All she could think about was the intense sensation of her back hole being pried open. Would this intrusion split her apart? Would her insides rip?

_Don't tell him to stop don't tell him to stop don't tell him to stop._

Noah breathed deeply, remaining motionless inside her, holding her leg high up in the air.

"If you can tolerate my size, this will be a remarkable experience for the pair of us," he insisted with an authoritative tone, "You're my little miracle, Anna. Relax, and you'll adjust."

Anna stayed still, desperately trying to loosen for that hefty dick. This stretching was absurd, unnatural. A cock, particularly one of Noah's size, did not belong in this stubbornly tight place. This could be a remarkable experience, he claims? Truly? This _hurt_.

After a full minute of this strained union, Noah felt the grip on his prick ease ever-so-slightly. Anna's bite on his forearm had eased as well.

"Good girl, Anna," he complimented, "I wish I could share the way you feel to me: warm, tight ... soft. It's so truly perfect, Anna, this experience you've given me. You do not understand the power a woman has over men. I must move deeper, my Anna, sweet one ... "

"- I ... I don't know if I can do this, Mr. Reed," she whimpered.

"Do permit me; I require more of you."

Such incredibly sensual words were slipping from his mouth ... she didn't want to disappoint him; she wanted to give him all that he asked for.

"Slowly, please," she acquiesced softly, gripping onto his available forearm with her soft, dainty hands.

"Slowly," he confirmed.

He slid deeper with an ease that surprised her ... the lubricant certainly did its job. It hurt, at first. Even with numbing affect of that alcohol. Anna couldn't keep herself from groaning. But she mustn't say stop. She mustn't.

The collector was capable of mercy, she realized. He did not press entirely inside her, he moved when she moaned, paused when she squealed or her hole spasmed. After a few minutes of these careful motions, it was becoming easier to take that slickened cock. Eventually the act began to produce pleasure for her - a throb in both her backhole and her pussy. This was an entirely different experience from being claimed in her natural entrance. There was an undeniable eroticism ... _intimacy_ to this. It was such an intense union. A man did not belong here, but the collector wanted it, worked for it, took it. Mr. Reed could break her, rip her, but his thick shaft was shifting inside her so very slowly. The pace was consistent, forgiving, gentle. The same gentleness she had seen from him earlier. It was deliciously sensual. She liked this. It could hurt if the collector wanted it to, but he didn't, and it was starting to feel incredible. Anna's walls hugged that prick so thoroughly ... the curve of its head, the thick vein that ran along the bottom of it, each pulse, even the tiniest of motions, she so very keenly felt all of it.

It lasted a long time.

It even _sounded_ gentle: Anna's satisfied moans, Noah's soft breathes. Two firsts were quietly shared between them: the collector's cock pulsed as he came inside her body, Anna felt warm, thick cream spurt deep within her.

It felt very special to Anna. It truly shouldn't have, but it did.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Noah was taking a quick shower, which permitted Anna some time to recover. She was curled upon the bed, lost in a variety of musings. The most recent being when, if ever, would the soreness of her rump would go away.

She thought about her ... client: the strange bastard that would mockingly call her a whore one minute, then tell her she's a miracle the next. What sort of man could interlace compliments and insults so casually?

_He's only kind when he wants to put himself inside me_, she decided. But she wasn't entirely sure of that.

Anna wanted to test her theory ... to see if there was any honesty to his occasionally gentle moments. Did the man possess the duality of a coin or the tongue of a snake?

_He poured wine into your rump so it'd be easier to put his penis there; snake is the obvious answer._

But she stubbornly wanted to believe there was something ... more.

The conflicted female glanced at the wine-bottle on the nightstand. No more of that. Not ever again. Not in her mouth or her rump.

At least the mental heaviness the wine caused within her mind was beginning to fade.

The bathroom door opened. She sat up in the bed as Noah stepped into the room: naked, dry and prepared for another round.

"Ready?" he asked, setting his hands on his hips.

Anna was tempted to shout '_yes!'_ ... Simply because the sight of his chiseled body had that sort of effect on her, but she forced restraint.

"A few more minutes?" she requested, struggling not to leer at the man.

"Certainly," Noah responded, a hand moving to adjust his glasses. Watching the innocuous act brought a realization to Anna - the man had actually removed his gloves.

The collector moved toward the bed and sat down upon it. He made a point of patting his own thigh with his left hand. Noah wanted her in his lap.

The invitation shocked Anna. A mixture of their naughty fluids had dried up on various portions of her body and the man had just washed himself. Still, she had no intention of denying the collector. Anna crawled toward him, but her eyes unavoidably returned to his hand. As she got closer she noticed there was some discoloration - the result of bruises and calluses and cracked skin.

_A murderer's hands ... _she decided.

The perceptive criminal noticed what her eyes were focused upon.

"Not my most attractive feature," he admitted with a half-smile.

Anna decided she did not want to know about his hands, so she didn't ask. The dainty female crawled into the man's lap, straddling his muscular thighs, and she could feel his half-hard cock press against the flesh between her legs. She sighed helplessly. She wanted to wrap her fingers around it, but a hand sliding up her back distracted her.

The murderer's hand. She wondered how many lives have been claimed by his hands. These thoughts made her want to say 'snake,' but that rough hand was seductively stroking across her back ... which made her think 'coin.'

Anna found herself looking at his hulky chest. She counted two scars on it, then there was the scar on his shoulder that she had kissed earlier ... she discovered yet another on the right side of his abdomen, close to his hip. Anna imagined if she looked over every inch of his body, she'd find several more.

The scars managed to be both attractive and disconcerting at once.

"Which one ... hurt the most?" Anna asked suddenly, unable to stop herself.

The bold question produced a smirk from Noah. It wasn't the first time a woman had asked him about his scars. He took her right hand and led it to the opposite side of his torso.

"This one," he answered, as he brought her fingers to a palpable scar on the lower right side of his back. She brushed her fingers across it ... it felt fairly long ... perhaps six inches?

" ... what happened?" Perhaps the alcohol truly had loosened her tongue ... usually she'd be polite enough not to ask these sort of questions, but she found herself terribly curious and he didn't seem to mind.

"I was tossed through a window," he answered smoothly, "a shard of glass sliced me fairly deeply."

Anna paused.

" ... who could possibly lift and throw you?" she replied disdainfully, "Zeus?"

An amused snort escaped the man.

"I was a foot shorter and over one-hundred pounds lighter at the age of twelve."

Anna froze, a soft sympathy touching her eyes. She placed her palm upon his chest.

"Who'd toss a twelve year-old through a window ... ?" She asked quietly, but before Noah could reply, she announced her own suspicion: "an abusive father ... "

"An adoptive father, technically ... " Noah corrected, "though I personally considered him my employer."

_A coin_, she decided. He was a man who has suffered ... just like her own father. Though the strange criminal seemed comfortable wearing a smirk while talking about his own violent childhood ... her father, conversely, very rarely smirked or smiled.

"My father is a war veteran - he has shown me some of his scars," Anna revealed suddenly, "I asked him that very question and he ... he told me the wounds that hurt the most do not leave behind scars and can never heal. Do you think - "

But her words were interrupted by a sharp, short laugh from the blonde man.

"That's preposterous, you realize. Wounds, whether physical or emotional, either heal with time or claim you."

Anna couldn't prevent a scowl from forming on her face. The collector didn't have to so rudely disagree with her father's philosophy.

Noah was amused, now; he could no longer take this conversation seriously.

"I suspect your father had been struggling with several _imagined_ wounds until his sweet little daughter entered his life," as he grabbed her hips and repositioned her so that his pricktip pressed against the mound between her thighs, "and that makes claiming you that much more satisfying for me."

"Snake," Anna muttered accusingly.

Noah winked at her.

Soon, Anna was shifting and twisting in his lap ... taking his incredible-sized shaft deep within her body. He did not immediately contribute - watching DeWitt's beautiful daughter ride his prick certainly had its charm, but it did not take long for the muscles of her frail, feminine body to tense up and become sore. The unsatisfied, weakening vixen leaned into his chest and asked him to take her.

He chuckled softly and touched her soft hair - that's when she added the word 'please.'

Noah used both the strength of his thighs and the motions of his hips to repeatedly spear up into that wet cunt; he couldn't deny his lovely little harlot's needy request.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next morning left Anna feeling testy. Even though the pair exchanged pleasure several times throughout the night, she couldn't forgive the man for his insulting words involving her father.

The mild hangover she was experiencing didn't help. The exhaustion and soreness she felt also didn't help. Strange that such an intensely gratifying night had left her physically and emotionally uncomfortable. Other than Mr. Reed's odd or demeaning comments, it truly had been an incredible experience ... saturated with erotic anticipation and pleasure.

Anna wished a kinder soul inhabited that fantastic body of his; she'd love to share a night like this again with ... someone else.

Mr. Reed didn't appear to share her foul mood. He was already prepared for the new day: freshly showered, adorned in a spare set of clean clothes he had kept in the trunk of his car. Anna tried to subtly spy upon the odd, volatile smile on his face. It'd occasionally deepen, sometimes fade ... as though there was a voice in his ear whispering jokes and secrets.

Noah ordered them an excessive amount of food for breakfast. He was going to feed her, allow her to shower, then drive her home.

They sat across from each other in a sheath of silence. Noah neatly consumed his steak and sipped his coffee. Anna poked at her eggs with a fork, lacking any appetite.

"Anna," Noah called out suddenly.

She looked at him.

"You're not hungry?"

"No, Mr. Reed," she replied, "perhaps all the wine I ingested last night stole my appetite."

The subtle accusation made Noah's mouth curl into a smirk.

Anna set her eyes back on her full plate of food, once again prodding at it. Of course her comment would amuse him. Other people's humiliation and failures seemed to amuse him. Snake.

Noah watched the quiet female for a long moment. He set down his silverware, took another sip of coffee, then he spoke: "We've more in common than you might suspect, Anna."

"I sincerely doubt that," she muttered without looking up.

"The story of my childhood also involves poverty ... along with being raised under the care of a single, struggling parent," Noah revealed, "hunger, fear, misery ... I am well-acquainted with the tribulations you endure."

Anna finally glanced at him. At first she suspected he spoke lies, just another one of the serpent's manipulations, for he certainly seemed far too comfortable with wealth to know the curse of poverty. But last night he had mentioned having an employer by the age of twelve - wealthy families did not force their children to work.

"There's another parallel to our stories," Noah added casually, "I would have done anything to protect the person I held most dear."

He clearly lost whoever he was speaking of. Anna held back tears at the thought of her own story ending in a similar fashion: with the loss of her father. She remained silent. There was discord in the collector's admission: the man spoke nonchalantly - he even wore a slight smile on his face - yet his words hinted at significant personal tragedy.

Perhaps it happened to the collector long ago. Perhaps he had forgotten the emotions that accompanied losing a loved one.

"Do not think for a moment, Anna, that I do not both appreciate and respect the sacrifice you made last night."

Anna chose her response carefully.

"If all these words of yours are true, Mr. Reed," she responded softly, "if we share such similar stories: how could you ever justify stealing my loved one from me?"

Noah felt an intense compulsion to laugh but managed to contain it. He did smirk - that couldn't be avoided. He tapped the table and shifted in his chair as though the words she uttered filled him with some sort of bizarre energy.

Anna found herself stunned by his response.

"You're very clever, Anna. Truly clever. You've made a clever point. I ... "

Noah suddenly stood from his chair and stepped toward her. Anna instinctively shrunk back in her chair.

"Forgive me. You fascinate me. I absolutely must ... "

He reached for her hair, gripped onto it, and leaned down to press a lusty kiss upon her lips.

Anna wanted to reject him, then smack him. Instead, she opened her mouth so their tongues could connect. It was shamefully easy to get swept up by his passionate advances. She must be out of her mind. Where was reason? Where was logic? Why must lust scream so much louder than her more sensible emotions?

They both sighed when Noah pulled back from their kiss.

"I will not have to take your father from you, will I, Anna?" he asked with a smirk, free hand moving to cup her pretty face as he continued to hold her still with the tendrils of her hair.

" ... four more payments," she replied breathlessly.

"What if I want more?" he teased.

"That would - "

" - what if I want more right. Now."

Anna breathed deeply, trying to summon enough willpower to deny him. She felt so very helpless, and it showed in those blue eyes the collector so deeply admired.

"I mustn't - "

"- you _will_," Noah insisted lustfully. He moved quickly - snagging her with his arms, pulling her slim body off the chair.

Within a single second they were on the bed again. The ridiculous man chuckled inbetween their kisses, the urgent female slid her hands across his chest, feeling the muscle beneath his dress shirt.

"You never told me to stop, Anna," he murmured huskily, "you were so ashamed, you were even afraid, yet you never asked me to stop."

More kisses. Anna didn't want to hear these words right now. Anna didn't want to muse over the accusation behind Noah's words.

"I ... I've never been touched by a man like you," Anna whispered into his neck, bending her leg so that she could press her shin into his inner thigh.

"There's fire in my sweet little harlot," Noah claimed as he reached to the back of her dress, untying it, "I'm so sure of it. I'm so entirely _certain_ of this. I want to stir the flame ... watch it grow."

It all seemed so very insane to Anna; why couldn't she tell him to stop?

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Author's Notes: **Thanks for reading everyone! And thank you for the reviews, I probably wouldn't have made this chapter if it weren't for everyone's kind comments. I love hearing from you guys ... your reviews/PMs are truly appreciated and very motivating!

If I work on additional chapters, the cool thing about this story is that 'four more payments' means I could write out four more nights of unique kinks ... a gangbang, a Noah/Anna/Lillian threesome, more bondage-kink, public sex ... there's many possibilities since Noah is a filth-professional and Anna is so damn submissive and lustful. Also ... a future chapter may see a Noah and Booker confrontation. ;D I love how much the two men hate each other and Anna is definitely worth brawling over!

Working on To Belong chapter 11. I wrote a good chunk of it but ended up chucking it ... I didn't like it, I can do better. Sorry if it takes a while to get it out for you guys, but I don't want to deliver a half-assed chapter.

**Shout-outs!**

**Shtoops: **Totally happy you enjoyed the story! Thanks for the review/fav - it was an excellent surprise. You are fabulous, Shtoops. Love ya.

**Wouldyoukindly: **Thanks for the test read. Thanks for being you. Thanks for the christmas gifts. Be sure to visit me soon; I require you.

**Latdat:** Noah's increasing fanbase shall _**consume the world**_! Thanks for the PMs and the support. You were a major inspiration for this chapter and I hope it does not disappoint you.

**Mr. Brown: ** My muse! So happy to see you over here! I wasn't sure if this would be your kind of thing but I'm ridiculous happy you enjoyed chapter one. Your reviews are always so kind and inspiring. Thank you thank you thank you!

**The Darrker: **Thanks for the review and the fav! In a way it's pretty cool that people can enjoy this story even if they're not avid fans of To Belong. Hope you enjoyed chapter two!


End file.
